1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a headset and an earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern headsets or earphones, such as for example headphones, often have active noise reduction (ANR) to permit or improve operation or use of the headsets even in noisy environments such as for example a cockpit of an aircraft. In that respect active noise reduction can be effected both in analog and also in digital fashion.